The invention concerns a splice or the leader of a paper roll, and a process for making such a splice. Adhesive tapes have been utilized which on one side feature the adhesive layer, or adhesive layers, for taping the end of the old web and the leader of the new roll. Part of this adhesive layer is glued underneath the start of the new paper roll.
There is a prior process for making seam splices on running webs, on unwinding devices, for instance for coaters, where a double-sided adhesive tape is applied on the end of the web wound into a paper roll. Once the web and has then been fixed on the paper roll, the second cover foil of the adhesive tape is removed so that when pushing down on the old web passing the paper roll the ends of the webs are being spliced. The disadvantage encountered is that in the following coater, for instance on a blade serving as a doctor element for the coating mixture, the front end of the joined paper web causes a heavy jolt on the blade. Furthermore, a certain, although small, sump of coating mixture also is created at this point, tending to contaminate subsequent rolls, reversing rollers etc.
The problem underlying the invention is to propose a splice and an adhesive tape which makes it possible to make a web splice without the aforementioned disadvantages, where specifically only a slight jolt and a low joint edge of the web are supposed to be given at a future splicing of the running web(s).